Pokemon: Master's Tournament
by Nick1996
Summary: What happens when Ash all his rivals along with FanFiction OC as well enter a tournament to become master? Well the Master Tournament in Silver Town Johto is the place, and the chance to be a Master is on the line as all the best clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story. Hopefully this is better than my first story. I need more characters for my story so i would not mind if some of y'all gave me Information.**

**Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon:**

**I would like the moves to be included. No legendary Pokemon please. Anyways enjoy. I plan on starting the actual tournament soon. Thank you for your time.**

Pokemon: Master Tournament

"Hey Brandon, who all is entering this Master Tournament?" Nick asked while he was giving Nurse Joy all his Pokemon. "Oh, um a couple of the champions from other regions. Wait! Ash Ketchum is as well as Gary Oak. Remember hearing about them and their so called legacies?" Brandon asked the brown haired Johto trainer, who was shocked at the stupid question he was just asked. "Brandon, we both know that Ash and Gary are more then capable trainers. In fact it will be a lot harder than we thought it would be to win this." Nick informed the younger trainer from his hometown.

After both trainers registered in the system they went up to the room the reserved them self, so they knew at least one person in their room that was meant for three. Over the next few days more and more trainers would register and no doubt the room would have an extra occupant. They spent time talking about what Pokemon they would use in the first round. Unlike the Pokemon League, the Master Tournament's first round was a two on two round so picking one's Pokemon was crucial. After a couple hours the duo heard a knock on the door. They both knew it was their new roommate for the next two weeks. When Nick opened the door he was surprised to see the figure walk into the room. It was Ash Ketchum with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and Pikachu. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu greeted from on top of his perch on Ash's shoulder. "Hey I'm Nick and this is Brandon," Nick said while pointing at Brandon. "Greetings," Brandon said. Nick was 6'3 with brown hair, brown eyes. He wore a regular blue t-shit with blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes. He was slightly tanned since he was outside so much. Brandon had red hair with brown eyes. He was of the African American decent. Towering at 6'6. He stood over both the Johto champion and Ketchum with no problem. "Hey, You want to see our Pokemon?" Nick asked suddenly. "Yea! That would be awesome!" Ash agreed excitedly.

'Alright guys, come on out!" In a flash of light six pokemon appeared in front of Nick. A Typhlosion, Tryanitar, Golduck, Blaziken, Electivire, and a Dragonite all appeared. "Wow, they all look really strong." Ash said as Nick returned all of them except Typhlosion. "My turn is next" Brandon said while throwing up six Pokeballs like Nick did previously. In front of him appeared a Typholsion, Gayrados, Dragonite, Magmorter, Electavire, and Aagron. Ash looked just as impressed as he looked at Brandon's Pokemon. Brandon returned all of his Pokemon except Typhlosion, just like Nick before him. " So, y'all both started with the same Pokemon?" Ash asked after all the Pokemon were returned. "Yep! Me and Brandon started at different times, so we got the same Pokemon,"

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy" a voice from behind them said. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT GARY!" Ash basically yelled at Gary. Ignoring Ash's comment he continued. "I thought they only let good trainers enter. So why are you here Ashy?" Gary joked. "If i wasn't a good trainer then how did i beat your Blastoise with a type disadvantage?" Ash asked seriously. "Fluke" Gary said. "Wait what?" Ash asked not sure if he heard it right. "You heard me, i said it was a fluke. I will prove it by winning this tournament, while making you look like the loser you really are. Well i will catch you later Ashy-boy" Gary stated. "I said Don't call me that!" Ash yelled at Gary. "Whatever!" Gary called out without turning around.


	2. Pokemon : Master Tounament Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is my second chapter. I have a few OCs but not enough. This is just setting up the tournament. Someone reviewed and said i need to make the dialogue better so lets hope i did. Feel free to complain.

I do not own Pokemon or any character related to it.

Pokemon: Master Tournament

The first day was by far more than exciting for the trainer. Ash was more than happy that he accepted the letter to the tournament, but then again, who would have denied it? It was late at night, Nick and Brandon have already went to bed. Ash couldn't find Gary anywhere, and he wasn't sure who else he would be in the tournament. He knew of a few trainers who were more then capable, but they probably didn't want to come. Ash was snapped from his thoughts when a voice, who he recognized as Gary, asked him what he was doing out here in the stadium.

"Nothing, just thinking. Why are you out here Gary?" Ash asked. He was sure that Gary was also thinking, and probably as nervous as he was.

"Same, i wanted to say sorry for the way i acted earlier, i wanted to get on your nerves. Looks like it worked," Gary said. He was not sure why he acted that way; all he knew was that he was 18 and should be acting better then he was.

"It's no problem. I didn't mean to let my temper out like that," Ash said after thinking over it for a little bit. They both sat in silence for a little why longer until Gary decided to tell Ash goodnight, and went off to his room. It was only a little past 11 but he thought he was the only one was out, until another voice that he did not recognize again snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a girl with a red shirt and yellow jacket over it asked. _She is out late. _Ash thought to himself.

"Um, I'm just thinking about the tournament. Im kind of nervous. What about you,?" Ash replied. In truth he was extremely nervous. It's true that there was still another day after tomorrow, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, well my name is Lily Evans. I'm from Pallet Town!" Lily exclaimed. _Pallet Town? How do i not know her._ Ash thought to himself. "Oh i'm also from Cerulean City. I move in between them often." Lily added after Ash's long silence.

"Now that make sense. I was wondering why i didn't know or recognize you. Well I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!" Ash introduced. "You know, I really didn't expect to see someone else from Pallet Town other than me and Gary here." Ash added quickly afterwards.

"Oh you see, I'm not a big time hot-shot trainer. I just got an invitation. I was good enough for that, but you better not under-estimate me. I'm really good." Lily said with fire burning brightly in her eyes.

"Alright, alright calm down, i won't okay" Ash said quickly trying not to upset or make the young brunette girl mad. "Hey i think I'm going to go for the night. I have a long day of training tomorrow." Ash said while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Okay well i will see you later, i think i will stay for a little while." Lily said as Ash was walking away.

* * *

Nick just couldn't get to sleep, from excitement or nervousness he didn't know. All he knew is he could not stop thinking about the upcoming tournament. Sure he has competed before, heck he even won the Johto league, but nothing with this much top-notch challenges. It will be hard no doubt. Everything will be alright. You just have to believe. Every challenge has got him this far. Now all he has to do is prove he is good enough to battle Master Red at the end of this tournament.

* * *

Ash was walking down the hall deep in his own thoughts when he finally reached his room. Everything he has ever done has got him to this point, he can't lose now, not after everything he has done. Semi-Finals in any competition is impressive, but Semi-finals in Sinnoh is even more impressive. Losing to a trainer who used two legendary pokemon to win; nothing was wrong with that, but if Nick was Johto champion like he said the was going to be hard. Brandon won the Silver Conference the year later, but couldn't beat Nick. It was going to be hard, but he and Pikachu have came over hard obstacles. Beating Brandon of the Battle Frontier was one of them. As far as he knew, Paul still hasn't beat him. Speaking of Paul, he should be here. Ash hasn't seem him, but his name was on the ever growing list of registered trainers.

* * *

"Name Please?" Nurse Joy asked. She was getting tired. She couldn't believe a trainer came in the middle of the night.

"Name's Paul. I registered over the phone. Do I get a room?" Paul asked seriously.

"Oh of course, Paul. Your room is 601." Nurse Joy told the young purple headed trainer.

"thanks" and with a nod of the head Paul was headed up towards his room. He has been traveling from Veilstone City, all the way to the Indigo Plateau. The tournament was held every 5 years and they would be in a new place each time.

As Paul turned the corner he saw Ash standing in from of his door obviously deep in thought. "Hey Ketchum what are you doing?" Ash called out to the trainer.

"Hmm, oh Paul! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Obviously to compete, what else would i be doing?" Paul said.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Ash said sheepishly.

"Well don't forget that your here for the completion, Remember I'm not losing to you this time Ketchum." with that Paul left into his room leaving the trainer dumfounded.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter. The tournament starts in two days. How will each trainer prepare for the first round? What Pokemon will they use in the two-on-two round. Find out next time!  
**

**R&R**


	3. Pre-Game Jitters!

Chapter 3, The day before the Tournament, it is getting heated up!

I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it.

Pokemon: Master's Tournament

Early mornings, Nick loved them, because he was one of the few that was up at this time in the morning. He could train without being bothered and that is what he was headed to. The Indigo Plateau gave trainers a bunch of battlefields to train on, and Nick was going to take advantage of it.

"Come on out Electivire!" Nick called out to his long time friend. Nick raised him from a Electakid. They have known each other for almost 13 years. Electivire if he wanted to can battle on his own, and make it look as if Nick was commanding him telepathically. Other than Typhlosion, Electivire was Nick's closest and most loyal Pokemon.

"Typhlosion, Battle Time!" Nick said as he released his starter Pokemon. Electivire and Typhlosion train together more often than any other of Nick's Pokemon. If a Pokemon was going to get Electivire ready it would be Typhlosion.

"Okay, Typhlosion, i will only be commanding Electivire so you have to act on your own. Do you think you can handle it?" Nick asked, receiving a nod from his starter Pokemon. In his mind Nick knew that Typhlosion could handle anything any Pokemon threw at him. He is one of the strongest Pokemon he knew.

"Okay Electivire ThunderPunch Hit it!" Nick commanded and in flash electivire was off with a crackling fist of electricity headed towards the fire type, but in a instant Electivire was knocked back after Typhlosion used quick attack and hit the Thunder Bolt Pokemon in the stomach causing it to stumble backwards long enough for Typhlosion to send of a scorching hot flamethrower towards him at high speeds.

"Use Protect" Nick almost did not have enough time to call the attack, because as soon as the protective shield went up the flamethrower collided with it causing a massive explosion.

"Okay now, use Brick Break" Nick command and again Electivire was off in a blur as he met Typhlosion in the middle of the battle field with a Brick Break/Focus Punch collsion, causing both Pokemon to fly backwards.

After the smoke cleared Nick ordered for a Thunder attack, and almost as fast as Nick issued the command the Thunder Bolt Pokemon charged up the attack and fired it off towards the awaiting badger-like Pokemon. Typhlosion didn't wait either as he fired off a Fire Blast towards the Thunder, causing another massive explosion in the battlefield.

"Okay, Battle is over, Good job guys," Nick returned Electvire to give him so rest but let Typhlosion stay due to it's wishes. The two went off to a nearby picnic table to have some breakfast that Nick prepared. After the two got done eating, Nick sat on the bench combing Typhlosion's fur. Typlosion's favorite part of training behind getting stronger was the special treatment he would get. He loves to look good and strong for the female fire type Pokemon.

"Wow, I've ever seen anybody treat their Pokemon with so much love before," a new female voice from behind them said causing both of them to look at the new voice. "OH, how rude of me. My name is Lily." Lily introduced.

"Thanks. Me and Typhlosion have been friends for 14 years now. And My name is Nick. I'm the Johto League Champion!" Nick boasted. Nick didn't like to boast, but like Typhlosion he always wanted to impress the girls.

"Impressive, I'm not a champion, but I'm Lily." Lily introduced again. She cursed herself mentally for making a fool of herself.

"You already told me that, but it's okay," Nick said while laughing a little bit. He noticed that Lily blushed a little as she was a little embarrassed. "don't worry, It happens to the best of us." Nick reassured the young girl.

"Well, I'm here to win the Master's Tournament. Nobody is going to beat me" Lily said. The embarrassment was quickly left behind as fire burned from within the girl.

"You have to go through me and Typhlosion here, if you want a shot at winning, I'm going to be the very best." Nick exclaimed proudly.

"Well someone is sure of proud," Lily mumbled. causing Nick and Typhlosion to fall over.

"What was that?" Nick exclaimed. He couldn't catch all of what she said but he knew she made fun of him.

"Oh nothing," and with that Lily left Nick and Typhlosion confused.

"What do you think she meant by that Typhlosion?" Nick asked his starter, who only shrugged in the process and yawned and laid down to take a nap, leaving his trainer even more confused.

Nick sat on the Picnic table watching many trainers train on the battle fields. He had to admit a lot of them were strong looking, some of them didn't look flashy, but they certainly could give somebody some problems. Nick watched somebody for a little while until he got bored and thus he would watch somebody else. He finally came across the same girl from earlier training with a Bayleef and a Leavanny. Both looking extremely strong. Bayleef started out with a Razor Leaf, and Leavanny did the same causing both attacks to collide in the middle of the field. He had to admit, she looked like she could be a real threat.

* * *

"Hey Typhlosion, you ready to go? It is about Lunchtime. We have been out here for more then four hours." Nick asked. With that trainer and Pokemon headed to their room, so Nick could take a shower, and then he would meet up with Brandon at the Lunch Hall.

* * *

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his little yellow starter Pokemon. He received a "Pika" in response in return. Taking that as a yes, Ash entered the battle field used for training. He already jogged three miles with Pikachu earlier in the morning and now it was time to get warmed up.

"Pikachu use Electroball!" Ash commanded.

"Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika Chu PI!" Pikachu said as he charged up the attack and shot it up in the air.

"Good now use Thunder Bolt," Ash commanded next. Pikachu charged up the attack and shot a powerful bolt of electricity up into the sky. Again Ash was impressed with the power Pikachu was displaying. The Tournament changed the rules, from the first round to a One-on-One battle. Each round adding a Pokemon to it. The five round would be a full six on six battle though.

"Alright Pikachu, lets go get cleaned up, and go eat." Ash said and with that they left towards the room.

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the room and were shocked that the shower was running already. Nick was sitting on the couch so Ash guessed that Brandon was the one taking a shower.

"Hey Nick, What are you up to? Have you trained today?" Ash asked while taking off his shoes. Ash knew that he did. He left earlier then he did, so he figured the Nick went out to train.

"Yea, I trained Electivire and Typhlosion. I am going to use Electivire in the first round tomorrow. On my way back i looked at the Tournament Chart and I'm battling a kid named Matthew from Sinnoh." Nick said. He didn't know who Matthew was, but he heard that people from Sinnoh were extremely tough battlers. He was not about to let his guard down.

"Oh, cool. Did you happen to see who i was going to battle?" Ash asked as he sat down. He was super excited now. There was no way that this Tournament was going to be boring. He saw all the trainers training and they looked tough.

"No, i can't say that I did, Sorry," Nick said trying to be sympathetic. As he was about to say something else the shower turned off and Brandon stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Wanna come to lunch with us when I'm done?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"Yea, that would be awesome, but i wanted to take a shower as well." Ash said.

"Oh alright well i will be out real quick." and with that Nick headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After the three trainers were done with their showers they all went to the Lunch Hall. It took them almost 30 minutes to get their food. Ash was busy in thought. He hasn't seen Gary or Paul since the night before. He ran into Lily on the way back to the room but she was in a hurry and couldn't talk long.

Lunch went by quickly, especially since both Nick and Ash ate faster than any Snorlax anybody has seen. Little did they know that a certain purple headed trainer was watching them from afar.

"They look so immature eating like that. Do they not know that they are in the Master's Tournament." Paul muttered to himself before standing up and leaving to go train.

* * *

"Hello Everybody, and welcome to the opening ceremonies of the Master's Tournament. This Tournament is only held once every five years, and always brings fierce battles. Without further ado. Let's Get this Started!" The announcers voice blared over the speakers.

"Do you think what the announcer said was true? That there is always fierce battles?" Ash asked Nick and Brandon. It was 8:00 pm and the Tournament starts the next day. The earliest battles start at 12:00. Unfortunately all the competitors battled at 1:30 tomorrow so they couldn't watch the others.

"I hope so, This is my chance to show the world that I'm the best around" Nick said with a certain tone in his voice that meant business. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. I'm going to get a lot of rest" with that all three trainers left for their room. Not one person speak a word until all was asleep.

* * *

"Red Trainer. Step Forward so i can put this microphone on your shirt so everyone can hear what you say" the security guard said.

"Um, okay" Nick replied. He used microphones before in his championship matches but he was always the one to put it on himself.

"Will the Red Trainer please step into the arena waiting room" A voice of the intercom said.

"Alright it's my turn. Let's show them what we got." Nick said as he walked into the waiting room. He was very nervous. He has seen two other Master's Tournaments since he became a trainer, but this is the first time he has ever been in one.

"And on the Red Side. The Johto League Champion. Nick! From New Bark Town Johto!" The announcer said over the loud speakers. The crowd went wild when the sliding doors opened showing the current Johto League Champion coming out.

**Battles begin next chapter. How will Nick, Ash, Brandon, Gary, and Paul fare in the Master's Tournament? Tune in next to see!**

**R&R**


	4. Round 1 Begin!

**Well, Battle time! With a little extra at the end. This is my longest chapter, and they will get longer in length as Pokemon will be added to the battles. Things are starting to heat up in the Master's Tournament. **

**I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. I only own Brandon and Nick.**

Pokemon: The Master Tournament

All Ash could hear was the heavy roar of the crowed when his name was announced. The adrenaline rush when a thousand fans are yelling, and cheering for you is something Ash could not get used to. It truth he loved it.

"This is a one-on-one battle. The green trainer picks first, Damien send out your Pokemon." The referee said as he raised his green flag.

"Blaziken come on out!" Damien yelled as he threw the red and white capsule into the air.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as he pointed to the battle field.

"The match between Blaziken and Pikachu. Begin!" with that the little icons of Pikachu and Blaziken appeared next to their respective trainers on the jumbo tron.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick" Damien ordered. Blaziken ran full speed towards Pikachu and jumped high into the air with his right foot igniting with fire.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu waited for the right moment to jump backwards as Blaziken's foot hit the ground causing smoke to arise, but before Blaziken could do anything Pikachu cried out and electricity flew through Blaziken's body making it cringe.

"Blaziken, stop the attack with Flamethrower!" Damien said. Blaziken opened it's mouth and tried to fire it's attack but instead of fighting off the on going electric attack. The mixture caused a massive explosion hurling Blaziken back towards Damien and Pikachu back towards Ash.

"Pikachu!/Blaziken" Both trainers yelled simultaneously. Blaziken landed on his feet but slide back a few feet while Pikachu landed on his back and rolled over a couple times, but was able to get on it's feet quickly to await it's next command.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash command. and with a shield of electricity Pikachu was off.

"Flare Blitz Blaziken!" Damien ordered and in a flash of blue Blaziken raced off towards Pikachu making them both collide in the middle of the battle field causing a huge explosion. both Pokemon flew off back towards their trainer, and landed on the stomach in the prone position.

"Pikachu, stand up! I need you, We need to win buddy." Ash begged his very own Pokemon. Pikachu finally stood up, but so did Blaziken after a lot of encouragement of his own trainer.

"Pikachu use Electroball!" Pikachu became surrounded with a yellow aura, and shot of a ball of electricity towards the paralyzed Fighting Chicken Pokemon. The electric charged ball of energy it the Pokemon head on.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. That means Ash and Pikachu wins, and they advance towards the next round!" The referee called out.

"Hey Damien wait up!" Ash called out, but the upset trainer didn't answer back.

* * *

Brandon stepped out onto the field; he hasn't experienced a crowed like this since he battled Nick for his Johto League Championship. Like Ash he could be in a room sleeping when everyone is cheering for him like this. It makes him feel calm.

"Typhlosion, It's your turn!" Brandon shouted as he let out his most coveted Pokemon.

"Rhydon!" The green trainer shouted. He thought this was going to be an easy battle. How can a fire type beat a rock type?

"Horn Drill!" The green trainer yelled. The horn on Rhydon started spinning while he was running towards Typhlosion.

"Grab it! and Pick it up!" Brandon commanded. Typhlosion set his feet and awaited the charging pokemon. Catching the horn he was pushed back a few feet, but was able to pick him up.

"Now use Flamethrower to blast it away." The flamethrower steadily pushed the heavy rock Pokemon up in the air, as the move gained more power until Rhydon fell down from a huge height but caught balance in mid air.

"Use Swift to knock it off balance." Brandon commanded. As told Typhlosion hit the rock pokemon with the move and caused it to fall on it's back.

"Stand up and use Hyper Beam." The green trainer commanded and as told he began to charge up the Powerful move.

"Use Sunny day, and then Blast Burn after Rhydon fires off Hyper Beam" Brandon commanded. Typhlosion charged up a orange orb and blasted towards the sky causing it to get really hot, then began charging up his own "Hyper Beam" variation.

The massive torrent of fire flew up towards the orange beam, but quickly overpowered it with help of sunny day, hitting Rhydon, and pushing it into the wall with a thud knocking it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Brandon wins!" The referee said. Brandon and Typhlosion were jumping up and down in joy because of their relatively easy win.

* * *

"Electavire, Stand By for Battle!" Paul called out to his Pokemon. Electavire was on of his most trusted Pokemon. It was the perfect match for the Gyardos that his opponent sent out.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked receiving a nod from both trainers. "Then battle begin!"

"Electavire, finish this up quickly use Thunder!" Paul commanded and without and hesitation the ThunderBolt Pokemon unleashed a Thunder that would put a Zapdos to shame slammed into the Water/Flying type and knocking it out without a problem.

"gyrados is unable to battle, Paul wins!" The referee said.

"That was a pathetic excuse for a battle. And your in the Master's Tournament? Hmpf" and without another word Paul left.

* * *

"The battle between Matthew West and Nick is about to begin, Trainers pick your Pokemon!"

"Electivire, It's Battle Time!" Nick called out. No doubt in Nick's mind that Electivire was the wrong choice. In fact he was dead sure it was the most perfect choice he could have made.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Matthew shouted as he threw the red and white ball into the air. A small smirk was on his face as the whole stadium partook in a simultaneous gasp.

"Electivire start off with a Thunderbolt!" Nick commanded his Pokemon, who charged it's self up with electricity.

"Lucario, block it with Aura Sphere!" Matthew ordered. Lucario produced a blue orb seemingly out of nowhere and threw it off in the direction of Electivire only to be meet with a sickeningly powerful Thunderbolt. The explosion caused by both attacks was huge and could be seen in all four smaller stadiums.

"Electivire use Brick Break" Nick ordered, and Electivire was off. Only to be meet by an equally powerful Focus Punch causing both Pokemon to stumble backwards. This was one of the most equally matched battles of the evening. Neither side could find a hole to capitalize on.

"Electivire use Electroball!" Nick ordered through his teeth. Similer to Pikachu's attack it was yellow but it was bigger in size and sent off with much more speed.

"Lucario, another Aura Sphere." Matthew once again ordered. The attacks meet midfield for what seemed like the hundredth time that battle. This time Nick didn't wait for the smoke to clear to issue another attack.

"Jump into the smoke and use Thunder" Nick ordered with a smirk. He thought that this would be a full proof plan.

"Use Aura to find Electivire and use Aura Sphere!" Matthew called out to his Pokemon. Masterfully Lucario was able to find it's target and hit dead on causing Electivire to stop it's attack and fall out of the sky.

"Electivire! Please stand up!" Nick pleaded to his Pokemon. Once again his Electivire stood up and pounded his chest. He was ready for more.

"Electivire use quick attack to get up close." Nick commanded. Once again Electivire was off, but instead of Lucario meeting him at mid field standing still gaining Focus for a strong Focus Punch.

"Now Electivire, jump up and use Thunder!" Nick commanded. This caused both trainer and Pokemon to lose focus and become extremely stunned at false thoughts Nick and Electivire was giving them, with the change of moves. They were so sure that they were trying to boost the power of Thunderpunch with quick attack.

After the attack was over Electivire came crashing down with a weight induced Thunderpunch right on top of Lucario's head causing him to faint.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Nick is the winner!" The referee said raising the red flag. If all the battles were going to be like this, then this Tournament is not going to disappoint.

* * *

"The trainers with the most notable wins, are Ash Ketchum, Nikki, Carlos, Nick, Brandon, Gary Oak, and Paul. These trainers and many more have advanced into the 2-on-2 2nd round battles. Congratulations Trainers!"

* * *

"Wow, so you battled a Lucario?"Ash asked Nick. The way Nick retold his battle, it must have been a very tough battle. Ash had a tough battle as well, but Nick seemed like his battle would have been a cake walk. Brandon's battle was also pretty easy, but Nick's was just unbelievable.

"Yep, Electivire won using a Thunderpunch. I can't believe that it's so hard to believe." Nick said. It was a hard battle, but it doesn't sound unbelievable. He heard Paul won with a single attack, that was impressive. Paul was strong, but Nick did beat him before; even if it was close. A victory is a victory.

"Bro, I knew Electivire was strong but that strong? I gotta train" Brandon said out of nowhere. He was normally very reserved. He keep to himself more often than not.

"Ha, well i gotta go, Lily asked if i wanted to go to dinner with her tonight for a "celebration" type thing, anyway i will see you later." Nick said as he left Ash and Brandon with a dumbfounded expression on their face.

* * *

"Hey Lily," Nick said as he was greeted by the 18 year old women in a long yellow dress. "Uh, what are you wearing that for Lily?" Nick asked with a confused look on his face. Kind of like a dog with it's head cocked sideways, or in this case a Growlithe.

"I told you it was a celebration smart one, didn't I?" Lily said sarcastically. Nick didn't think a celebration called for formal clothing or he would have came with a nice collared shit and khakis.

"Um, I didn't know it was a formal celebration.." Nick said but faded off. He didn't understand why he was frigidity, but he shook off the feeling as he was making a fool of himself and he was not about to let that happen.

"So you ready to go?" Nick added after his silence due to his inner battle with himself.

"Yep lets go!" Lily chirped.

"Wow this food is good." Nick said in between big bites of steak, he hadn't had steak that good since the last time his mom cooked for him.

All Lily could do was giggle at how much a kid Nick was on this little "date" if you could call it that. She was having fun, sometimes it's okay to let loose and be immature. It is just too boring to just sit there and act like a perfect person all day long. Everything Nick did reminded here of when she started her journey 8 years ago, she was young carefree and reckless.

"What's so funny Lily?" Nick almost chocked when he said it. He knew what was funny, he was acting like a little kid, but he didn't care as long as he had fun he didn't care one bit what someone thought about him, nobody's opinion matters as long as you keep your head up.

"Oh, Nothing. It's just that you can act like a little kid, It is kinda hard to believe that you're a champion," Lily said in between giggles. She thought he could just be so funny when he was being dense, she didn't know if he was dense on purpose or on accident, but it was pretty funny anyways.

"Oh.. Okay, well I'm going to pay for the bill, do you want to take a walk?" Nick asked before he went to go pay the bill. He received a small nod from the girl.

_"I hope we don't have to battle soon, I don't know if i can battle... What am I talking about, of course I'm going to try my hardest no matter who i battle." _Lily thought to herself. She is a battler and that's what she will always be no matter what happens.

* * *

"Well I will see you tomorrow, Thanks for walking me home." Lily said with a slight blush.

"No Problem." Nick said then gave her a small hug before he left. They walked around for hours just talking, he felt like he could tell her a lot of things, though he just talked about most of his adventures. It's been 14 years now, he couldn't believe that his oldest Pokemon was 14. It seemed like yesterday that he got Typhlosion as a Cyndiquil.

* * *

"Hey guys, what are yall doing?" Nick asked as he walked into his room. He was pretty tired, It was only 9 but he was just pretty fatigued.

"Oh we are just checking out who we are battling tomorrow. You won't believe who you will be battling tomorrow." Brandon said as he turned around to look at Nick.

"Are you being serious? Her?" Nick asked, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to battle her yet.

"yep, you're battling Lily, at 2 pm, after i battle Carlos" Ash said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, this sucks, I think I am going to bed. Night" Nick said without letting anyone talk to him.

Brandon's battle with Paul starts at Noon, Ash's battle with Carlos started at 1:15, and Nick's battle with Lily starts at 3. It will be a very eventful day for the three roommates.

**With day one finished, Ash Brandon and Nick found them in the second round with a few tough battles in the road ahead. Who will rise to the challenge? **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5, Day Two Friend and Foe Alike

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was extremely tired. We had three TAKS test last week. Those are Texas mandated test. Also i was working all weekend.**

Pokemon: Master's Tournament

It was about three in the morning when Nick jolted out of bed. He really didn't want to be in this situation yet, but of course nothing can always go right. Nick looked at the clock, he couldn't believe it. He had awoken more the three times this night. This time he deiced to get dressed and go take a walk.

Instead of walking towards outside, Nick went straight for the arena he would be facing off against Lily the next day. As he arrived he noticed that he wasn't the only one not asleep at this time of the night. After further inspection he recognized him as Paul the trainer now predicted to win the entire tournament.

"Paul! What are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning," Nick asked Paul. Paul just looked at him, and looked back at the battle field. Nick didn't understand Paul, but he wasn't going to ask him just yet.

"Just checking the battle field. I've noticed the trainer I'm battling tomorrow hangs around with you and Ketchum a lot." Paul said with almost no emotion in his voice. Nick was shocked that he could be so cold.

"Yea, he is one of my best friends. Paul why do you act the way you do?" Nick asked, he was tired of running away from it. He wanted to get to the bottom of it and he didn't care.

"Nothing that concerns you." Paul said sternly and left without giving Nick any warning.

* * *

The next morning came earlier for the three competitors. Ash was first to wake up, Nick was asleep still but woke up right after Ash closed the bathroom door. Brandon soon followed, it was 8 am and his battle would take place in four hours. He had to get training in, but he could only go over strategies. Nick on the other hand was going to practice some with the two Pokemon he was going to use against Lily. He still didn't like the idea of battling her, but if he wanted to be a Master he had to go on through even if it meant battling such a good friend. She may be new but she was still a good friend.

"Okay, Dragonite, Golduck time to practice!" Nick yelled as he threw both of his Pokemon onto the practice field. He didn't know any of Lily's Pokemon so he picked the Pokemon of his with the best versatility.

"Okay guys for this battle we will use ranged moves. I set up targets over there so we can work on our aim." Nick said while pointing towards the four targets. Nick knew that is Dragonite did not like ranged battles, but he would doing anything for the trainer who has taught it everything it knew to this day.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse on two of the targets. Golduck use Water Pulse on the other two," Nick ordered to his Pokemon who happily obliged to his commands. Both Pokemon charged up their attacks and fired them at the targets that they were assigned. Perfection; both Pokemon hit the targets with ease. It is true that they are close ranged fighters, being so they arn't expected to be first class ranged battlers.

After two hours of training he drop his two Pokemon off at the Pokemon center, and went to go see how Brandon's battle was going.

* * *

"And Brandon loses the first battle to Paul's Magmorter. Brandon's Magmorter just couldn't hold its own." The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Typlosion, It's your turn!" Brandon shouted as he threw his most priced Pokemon.

"Use ThunderPunch!" Brandon commanded his trusty starter Pokemon. Off in a blur Typlosion readied a powerful fist of electric energy. Magmorter's speed was not enough to be able to dodge the poweful Electric fisted Pokemon and was thrown against the wall hard.

"Magmorter is unable to battle, Typhlosion wins!" the announcer once again said with his voice booming over the loud speakers.

"You got lucky, Electivire, stand by for battle," Paul said as he threw out his second and final Pokemon of the battle.

"Use ThunderPunch Electivire ," Paul ordered with almost no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Counter is with your own Thund*erPunch!" Brandon ordered. Obeying it's trainers command; Typhlosion raced off to the mid-*dle of the battle field. Both Pokemon meet in the middle of the battlefield with fire burning in their eyes. The attacks clashed in a matter of seconds causing a major electrical explosion in middle of the battle field.

"Now Typlosion use Flamethrower!" Brandon said. His Pokemon jumped up into the air and cocked it's head back and fired a Powerful Flamethrower from it's jaws hitting the ThunderBolt Pokemon right in the mid section.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Paul commanded with no emotion again. Electivire's body crackled while electricity coursed through it's body, and in an instant let out tons of power out flying towards Typlosion.

"Typlosion dodge it and use Blast Burn!" Brandon said using the strongest move he had. Quickly Typlosion charged up his most Powerful attack and let it out towards the Thunder attack coming his way. The two attacks met in the middle but Blast Burn quickly overpowered Thunder and hit it's target with enough force to explode.

Electivire got back up, and Paul commanded another Thunder attack before Typhlosion could react and took quick work of the fire type Pokemon.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Paul wins." The announcer said as he raised the red flag. Brandon was upset. Nick couldn't do anything but stand there with his mouth open.

"That was crazy, how Electivire took that attack and got back up. I thought Brandon had the win." Ash said from beside Nick. Honestly Nick didn't know Ash was next to him, but wasn't going to show it.

"I know, I can't believe it either," Nick replied still not sure what to make of Brandon's loss to Paul.

* * *

"And the red trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto!" The announcer said as Ash walked through the huge double doors. Ash knew it was going to be a hard battle, but he wasn't going to let it get to him, He has been through to much to be scared now.

"Okay, Swamtaro it's time to battle." Carlos called out his Swampert. This was his one chance to make a name for himself and beating Ash would be how.

"Scepitle I choose you!" Ash said as he threw out his third Pokemon from Hoenn.

"Use Leaf Blade" Ash ordered, and on command he raced off towards Swampert with green leafs coming out of his arms. Carlos called out for a hydro pump, but Sceptile's Leaf Blade was strong enough to cut right through the water and hit the water/ground type straight on.

Swampert was far from out, he was still standing, but barley. Ash called for a Solar Beam, While he was charging up the powerful grass type attack, Carlos called out a Hydro Pump.

Sceptile's Solar Beam and Swampert' Hydro Beam collided in the middle of the battlefield, and after several seconds of trying to find out who was stronger of the two, Sceptile overpowered the attack and hit head on into Swampert knocking it out.

* * *

"Can I have your attention, the battle between Nick and Lily is about to begin," The announcer said trying to calm the anxious spectators.

"The green trainer, from Pallet Town, Kanto. Lily Evans!" The announcer yelled pointing towards the door that lets any green trainer in.

Lily was nervous, It was only last night that she was having the time of her life, and now she has to battle someone she was hoping not to battle until the very end of the competition. She had Pikachu on her shoulder and Swellow in it's Pokeball on her belt. If any of her Pokemon could handle Nick's it would be thoose two.

"And the Red Trainer, from New Bark Town Johto! Nick the Johto Leauge Champion himself!" The announcer introduced.

"Golduck Battle Time!" Nick yelled as he threw out his first Pokemon. He saw Lily's Pikachu jump off her shoulder and onto the battlefield with sparks flying from it's cheeks.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Lily ordered first trying to get the quick edge, but Nick was not about to let that happen. He quickly commanded Golduck to duck and counter with a jumping Water Pulse. Pikachu hit the ground with grace, but as it turned around it was hit with Water Pulse.

Lily ordered another Quick Attack to try to catch Nick off guard, but he countered with a Circle Kick. Pikachu went right over Golduck and was kicked into the wall with it's own force.

Nick didn't waste any time as he ordered a Hydro Pump, but Lily ordered Thunderbolt to counter it. The two attacks collided and were fighting for Power until Pikachu was tired, and got hit by Hydro Pump.

Again Lily commanded a Thunderbolt but hit Golduck straight on. Lily was about to celebrate but was cut short when Golduck shook it off.

"Finish this off with Hyper Beam!" Nick commanded and before anyone could react, the attack was off hitting Pikachu and knocking it out without any problems.

Lily sent out her Swellow, and ordered a Brave Bird as soon as it came out, with Nick trying to counter with Zen Headbutt. The attacks collided mid field; leaving Golduck unconscious.

Nick sent out his Dragonite. This was going to be a quick battle, was the thoughts of most spectators. There was no logical way a Swellow could beat a Dragonite right?

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Nick commanded not wasting anytime, but Swellow was too fast for the long distance moves. He was dodging the left and right, not having any problems at all.

"Swellow Quick attack" Lily commanded but Nick was going to have it so he commanded a Flamethrower, but Swellow flew straight into it and was easily going through them and hit Dragonite straight on.

"Get up Dragonite and Fly up!" Nick commanded, and Swellow followed suit. Nick commanded Dragonite to stop and use Thunder Dragon Rush into the oncoming Swellow. Thunder Dragon Rush is a Dragon Rush with a Electrically Ignited Pokemon in it. Swellow used Brave Bird to combat the attack.

Both Pokemon hit the ground after the explosion. Dragonite paralyzed itself with Thunder Dragon Rush! Things wern't looking good as Swellow came down time after time with Brave Bird and Sky Attack. Leaving Dragonite incapable of doing anything due to paralysis.

Swellow was coming towards Dragonite again, but Nick commanded Dragonite to try a Dragon Rush. He sucessfully started flying up into the air towards Swellow but started falling due to paralysis again. Dragonite again got slammed into the ground due to another Sky Attack.

Dragonite was getting tired, but he wasn't going to show it. He stood up, and let out a ground shacking roar.

* * *

**Well i figured i would just do part of Nick's battle and finish with part two the next time. I will finish both Ash's and Nick's battle as well included part of Gary's and other people's battle in the next chapter as well.  
**

**Until Next Time Enjoy**

**R&R**


End file.
